Cazando Una Presa
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Lev posee un león hambriento que anda en la búsqueda de una presa. Después de mucho tiempo la encuentra y ahora, debe cazarla.


_El león es muy hábil al momento de cazar._

Su forma de ser era despreocupada, refrescante e infantil pero dentro de él estaba un animal. Un león hambriento que estaba en una constante búsqueda de la presa perfecta.

Cuando observó a los jugadores de Karasuno, su instinto le gritaba que ahí estaba. Todavía no podía identificarlo pero sabía que en ese grupo se encontraba una presa. Ahora su misión era identificar quién.

 _El león rodea a las posibles presas desde diferentes puntos._

Durante el transcurso del día seguía practicando, pero también prestaba atención al grupo de cuervos. Observando y analizando, estudiando cada movimiento de los jugadores. Buscando al indicado.

 _Una vez rodeado al grupo, suele identificar a la presa más débil._

¿El jugador diez o el cuatro? Por su tamaño podía decirse que sí pero sabía que no debía juzgar a un libro por su portada. Ambos eran alegres y tenían grande cualidades. ¿El jugador doce? Podía ser, pero no. Ese jugador hacía todo por seguir adelante, avanzar lentamente con el apoyo de los demás. El número dos era de tercero pero no era titular, un posible candidato para…

— ¡Vamos Tsukishima! — Gritó el capitán de Karasuno — ¡Pon un poco más fuerza en ese salto!

Lev ignoró el balón que le había dado Kenma y sus ojos pasaron del número dos al que había recibido el pequeño regaño. Alto, delgado, de mirada seria. El equipo había pedido tiempo y ahora el entrenador les daba indicaciones. Cuando tuvieron que volver al partido, todos gritaron con ánimo. Todos menos uno. Mientras el rostro de los demás mostraba entusiasmo, el suyo reflejaba cansancio e indiferencia.

Los ojos de Lev brillaron como nunca ante. Podía verlo tan claro como el agua. Las alas de ese pequeño cuervo: Pequeñas y frágiles. Mientras lo seguía con la mirada, lamió su labio superior. Su león interno quería salir. Salir y jugar con esa pequeña presa. Cortarle esas alas que todavía no podían volar.

— ¡Lev! — Gritó Yaku mientras lo golpeaba — ¡Deja de andar jugando y ponte a practicar!

— Lo siento — Se disculpó mientras se sobaba el estómago — Me distraje un poquito.

— ¡Que no vuelva a pasar! ¡Concéntrate en lo más importante!

— Claro — Sonrió juguetón y sus ojos volvieron al jugador — Eso haré.

 _El león no debe perder de vista a la presa que escogió._

Lev volvió al partido sin dejar de prestarle atención al más alto del equipo de Karasuno.

Conforme pasaba la tarde, su entusiasmo que aumentaba era reflejado en el partido. Esa vez le tocó jugar contra Karasuno. Tenía una mejor vista y cuando golpeaba el balón, lo hacía en dirección a una persona. En realidad sus bloqueos eran débiles y no saltaba más de lo que podía. Era perfecto.

Al final el equipo contario volvió a perder y tuvieron que cumplir con el castigo.

— ¡Vamos a practicar un poco más! — Gritó Hinata con entusiasmo después de terminar.

— ¡Buena idea! — Asintió Nishinoya.

— Entonces yo también me uniré — Habló Yamagushi — Ah, Tsukki — Lev se detuvo en seco y agudizó el oído — ¿Quieres practicar un poco más?

— Así estoy bien — Contestó mientras levantaba sus cosas — Cumplí con las actividades y no es necesario que esté más aquí.

Mientras Tsukishima salía del gimnasio, Lev sonrió complacido. Era la hora de cazar.

 _El león es un animal potente que sitia a la presa elegida. Aprovecha factores que reducen la visibilidad._

Tsukishima caminaba tranquilamente por el largo y oscuro pasillo. La noche y el sigilo eran sus mejores amigos en esos momentos, por lo que todavía no se había percatado de él.

Había tenido un entrenamiento duro y debía estar cansado. Su presa de detuvo y suspiró. Ese suspiro logró que sintiera una fuerte palpitación en la entrepierna. Quería tomarlo de una vez pero debía ser paciente.

 _El león acecha a la víctima sin ser detectado, hasta que se encuentra a una distancia de aproximadamente 30 metros o incluso menos._

Al principio estaba a una distancia prudente, pero a cada segundo esa brecha se volvía más corta. Podía visualizarlo mejor en la oscuridad. Cada paso más cerca.

 _Y cuando sabe que es el momento._

Tsukishima pasó por la puerta de un salón sin prestarle atención.

 _El león ataca._

Lev abrió esa puerta de golpe, lo sujetó del brazo y lo introdujo al salón.

Tsukishima había caído al suelo y estaba confundido ¿Qué había pasado? Intentó incorporarse pero dio un sobresalto al sentir un peso sobre él y una lengua recorrer su cuello.

 _La presa puede poner resistencia._

Tsukishima volteó y pudo darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, logrando soltarse de su agarre.

 _Pero una pequeña presa no es rival para un león hambriento._

Se levantó y antes de salir sintió que jalaban de su tobillo. Volvió a caer al suelo y sus lentes se separaron de él. Lev aprovechó eso y en un instante se encontraba de nuevo sobre él, sujetó sus muñecas con una mano mientras la otra se escabullía entre su ropa interior.

De nuevo el jugador once hacía todo lo posible para poder escapar, pero su fuerza se fue ante la mano que masajeaba su intimidad.

 _El león puede jugar con su presa._

— Basta — Demandó pero fue ignorado — He dicho que… — Su frase cortada por la lengua de hace rato, que ahora exploraba la cavidad de su boca.

Un beso profundo y salvaje. Cuando se separaron, Tsukishima de nuevo iba exigir que lo dejara pero su garganta no emitió voz alguna y su cuerpo se paralizo. Entre la penumbra de la noche y sin la ayuda de sus lente distinguió con claridad unos ojos. Los ojos de una bestia en busca de algo para saciar su hambre, y que no lo soltaría sin importar lo que sucediera. Los ojos de un depredador.

Los siguiente minutos, Lev recorría con su lengua esa blanca y suave piel salada debido al entrenamiento. Prestándole especial atención a su pecho. Saboreando y mordiendo esos botones rosados mientras seguía masajeando su miembro.

Tsukishima intentaba poner resistencia, pero su debilidad aumentaba y ahora se concentraba más en opacar los pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca que en escapar.

Con la poca luz que se logró filtrar por la ventana, Lev examinó esos ojos dorados. Aquellos ojos que habían pasado de indiferencia a desafío, de desafío a nerviosismos y finalmente, de nerviosismo a miedo. Era esa mirada, esos ojos que hacía años ansiaba ver. Los ojos de una presa que sabe que no tiene salvación. Que sabe que será devorada.

 _Y cuando ha tenido suficiente de juegos._

Lev quitó la ropa que estorbaba y abrió sus piernas. No lo había preparado pero no tenía tiempo. Su falo gritaba por atención.

— No. Espe…

 _El león lo devora._

De una estocada lo penetró. Tsukishima gritó pero Lev cubrió su boca, sofocando los gritos de dolor.

Sólo unos segundos de espera para embestirlo una y otra vez. Con fuerza y velocidad a cada segundo. Debía admitirlo, ese pequeño cuervo era más delicioso de lo que esperaba.

Mientras Tsukishima hacía todo por reducir el dolor, él sonreía. Sonreía ante ese cuerpo que se movía con el suyo. Sonreía ante esa mirada que suplicaba que lo dejara. Sonreía porque finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, el león hambriento de su interior había encontrado una presa.


End file.
